The present invention relates to sockets for relays, and more particularly, to snap mount relay sockets. It relates to an avionics connector that allows for discrete wires to be electrically connected to mating relays.
Avionics relay sockets designed to connect discrete wires to relays must perform the following basic functions:
Provide a secure mechanical connection between the relay, relay socket, and mounting panel;
Provide a secure mechanical and electrical connection between the discrete wire and the relay, and
Provide environmental seal for the discrete wires connected to the relay.
Traditionally, a bottom-mount four pole relay socket is secured to the mounting panel using eighteen (18) loose hardware components. The sequence for assembly is as follows:
Secure (3) washers and (3) 4-40 self-locking nuts to the relay studs;
Insert the socket assembly into the mounting panel cutout and secure using (3) washers and (3) 8-32 self-locking nuts; and
Attach relay and secure to the relay socket using (3) washers and (3) 4-40 self-locking nuts.
One type of prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,035, issued Jun. 16, 1998. This patent has a plug base for an electric relay. It is placed into an opening in a panel and has resilient lugs at each side which hold the base in place in the panel.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a relay socket that reduces the labor and hardware necessary for proper assembly of a bottom mount relay system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for simple insertion of a relay socket which is held in place so that a relay may be securely attached thereto.
The present invention accomplishes this and other objects by incorporating at least one rocker beam or heel on one side of the socket and at least one active snap feature or toe on the other side. The relay socket is temporarily secured to a panel by using the rocker beam to hook into the panel cutout creating a small pre-load before the active snap feature is engaged. The sequence to assemble the relay system using this invention is to attach the socket to the panel by hooking the heel side to the panel, rock the socket into place, and engage the toe side of the socket.
Other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: